chapter 1 bad lucky
by Riuki Double Moca Whammy
Summary: Aku mulai berjalan cepat menuju bangku ku , aku mulai mendaratkan pantat ku dikursi, menaruh tas dan mulai mengambil mata pelajaran sekarang . /" telat lagi naruto-kun? Dasar keseringan , makanan keseharianmu ! haha " kata teman sebangku ku


Moshi – Moshi ~

Moca-san disini :3

Moca-san masih dibilang pemula Btw kangen sama moca-san , ga? #dibunuh readers# oh iya hari ini , tahun ini , bulan ini , tanggal ini , fic ini #dilempar readers karena kelamaan# moca-san mau bikin chara tentang naruto , pair nya juga naruto U. & sasuke U. ini juga pertama kali atau sekian kali ya? Eh nevermind deh… #dor

Jadi dari pada saiia ngebacot di fic ini mending check baby check eh langsung ceqidot ~

**Chapter 1. MY BAD LUCK?**

**DISKALIMER © MASASHI KISHIMOTO – NARUTO**

**FANFICTION . AUTHOR © **

**RATE : T **

**PAIRING : NARUSASU**

**WARNING : TIDAK ADA SHONEN-AI DIJAMIN ,POV , MUNGKIN ADA KISSU~ , MUNGKIN GARING , DAN DIMANA MANA TYPO(s) SEPERTI TOMCAT! #Dilemparkesumur#**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari ini mungkin aku akan dihukum , coba bukan gara gara jam waker sialan tersebut , mungkin aku tidak kesiangan hari ini , aku melihat jam tangan ku yang berada di tangan kiri ku yang kekar.

" ergh… sial jam 07.30 lagi " kataku geram.

Aku mulai memasuki sekolah ku dengan hati yang agak sedikit **TAKUT**, aku berlari sekencang mungkin

" akhirnya sampai juga " aku mengatur nafasku sebentar , dan mulai memasuki kelas ku , semua orang menatap ku sinis , aku benci jika ditatap seperti itu.

" hey kau terlambat! Selalu saja kau terlambat naruto! "

"m-maaf ji-jiraya sensei , tadi ada an-anu eh h-he m-mh "

"ha… baiklah aku akan memberi mu kesempatan! Tapi! Jangan diulang lagi , aku tidak akan memaafka mu! "

" h-h-ha-haik! P-er-permisi "

Aku mulai berjalan cepat menuju bangku ku , aku mulai mendaratkan pantat ku dikursi, menaruh tas dan mulai mengambil mata pelajaran sekarang .

" telat lagi naruto-kun? Dasar keseringan , makanan keseharianmu ! haha " kata teman sebangku ku yang mulai meledek ku.

Aku mulai menampakan muka kecutku , dan tidak berpaling dengan lawan bicara ku yang suka sukanya meledekku seenaknya.

" hahaha jangan gitu kawan! , oh iya tadi ada anak baru loh? Kamu sih telat … dia lumayan ganteng , sifatnya juga cool , er… dan juga banyak digemari cewek – cewek disini . saingan ku nih bisa bisanya ngambil pengemarku " katanya pelan sambil melipat silang kedua tanganya dan menyadarkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang menjadi silang tersebut.

Aku mulai menoleh lawan bicaraku dengan tatapan heran.

" s-siapa? " kataku ragu

" hey ! naruto , kiba! Jangan ngobrol , perhatian kalau saya lagi mengajar atau kalian saya hukum " kata jiraya teriak sambil menunjuk kearah aku dan kiba.

" b-baik " kata kiba terkejut dan takut.

'ya ampun , pendengaran jiraya sensei tanjam' batinku

Kiba memberiku secarik kertas kecil dan ada sebuah tulisan .

_Nanti aku kasih tau orangnya , dia juga sekelas dengan kita kok _

Aku mengambil pulpen yang berada dikotak pensilku dan mulai menulis.

_Baiklah nanti aku tunggu dikantin ya , karena aku lapar , hehe…_

Aku memberikan kepada empu kertas tersebut dan ia mulai membalasnya sambil tersenyum entah tersenyum karena apa aku tidak tahu . ia mulai memberikan jawabnnya kepada ku.

_Hahaha…. Baiklah ! semoga saja tempat duduk kantin ada yang sepi , kalau tidak ada kita harus duduk sama hinata-chan nih , hahaha :P_

Aku mulai sweatdrop saat membacannya dan mulai menulis kembali , aku memberikan (lagi) kepada empu kertas tersebut.

_Lebih mending dengan hinata-chan dari pada sakura-chan? _

Kiba tersenyum geli dan mulai membalasnya . memberikan (lagi) kepadaku

_Hahaha.. ok ok ….. sudah lah nanti guru jiraya sensei marah lagi nanti!_

Aku terdiam saat membaca kata terakhirnya.

(SKIP)

Waktu ini dimana murid murid bebas mengobrol dan pergi kekantin sepuasnya karena waktu ini adalah istirahat.

Aku menunggu seseorang yang akan memberi tahu siapa murid baru tersebut. Aku menyeruput jus mangga menghilangkan kehausan ku yang mendalam.

" naruto-kun! "

Aku menoleh orang memanggil ku. Aku tersenyum kecil orang yang ku tunggu tunggu akhrinya datang.

" gomen lama… tadi azuma sensei memanggilku karena nilai nilai ku, ah sudahlah mulai ke topik pembicaraan lain. " katanya sambil mendorong kursi dan duduk disampingku.

"mana? " kataku sambil melipat kedua tanganku diatas meja.

"kamu pinggin banget tau tentangnya " kata kiba sambil tersenyum penuh makna iseng

" ah! Kiba! Kasih tau aja . apa susahnya sih? " kata ku sambil melirik sinis kepada lawan bicaraku

" hahaha… kamu itu … baiklah , orangnya namanya sasuke uchiha dia adalah keluarga dari uchiha yang terkenal. tau tidak? kakak kelas kita itachi uchiha? Dia itu adiknnya jadi ya aku tahunya segitu aja sih informasinya , kalau mau langsung tuh dia ada disana " kiba menunjuk orang yang ia bicarkan.

" ha! Arigatou kiba-kun .. mungkin ia akan menjadi teman ku " kataku sambil tersenyum khasku

"hahaha doitashimashite naruto-kun, baiklah aku tidak bisa lama lama disini aku ada urusan sama shino-kun dan hinata-chan jadi sayonara ! kalau ada masalah ! sms aku aja ok, semoga berhasil " katanya sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mulai meninggalkan ku.

Aku tersenyum kecil bertanda '_**IYA**_' aku mulai berdiri dari posisi duduk ku tadi. Dan berjalan menuju orang yang ditunjuk kiba tadi.

" hey, anak baru ya? " tanyaku sekedar iseng iseng dan mulai duduk disampingnya.

Ia menatap ku sinis , dan mulai beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya . aku memegangi lengan kirinya untuk mencegah ia pergi .

" lepaskan aku bocah aneh … " katanya masih dengan tatapan sinisnya.

" jika aku lepas ? kamu akan pergi meninggalkan ku bukan? Lebih baik aku memegangi mu terus! " kataku menatap sang uchiha dengan tatapan keseriusan.

" heh! Seenaknya saja kau! Kamu tidak tahu aku… bocah aneh! " katanya sombong

" jangan sombong kau! Aku tau nama mu! Kau sasuke uchiha , ya kan ? " bentak ku keras .

aku kesal dengan uchiha satu ini , aku tidak sengaja mencengram erat tangan kirinya yang aku pegang tadi . ia meringkis kesakitan karena akibat ku , dan aku mulai melepaskan . aku sangat bersalah.

" g-gomen s-sasuke-kun . bukan bermaksud seperti itu " aku menatap meja penuh makna penyesalan .

" dasar bocah penuh sial! " katanya sambil membalikan badannya dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri.

'm-maaf kan aku sasuke-kun' batinku

" untung masih istirahat " gungam ku

Aku mulai merogoh ponsel disaku celana sekolahan ku . dan aku mulai sms seseorang dan meng-**'SEND'**nya. Saat aku mulai beranjak bangun , ponsel ku berdering . aku melihat ponsel layar ku tersebut '_ YOU GOT 1 MESSAGES ' _aku mulai menekan tanda '**YA**'

_**FROM : KIBA SANG SILUMAN**_

_Nah loh? Kalau dia bilang ke kakaknya bisa bisa kamu dihajar sama genknya . cepet minta maaf!_

Aku mulai membalasnya dengan perasaan takut.

**TO : KIBA SANG SILUMAN**

_Makanya! Aku minta bantuan mu , kalau aku minta bantuan si neji-kun pasti ia ngebantah._

Aku mulai me-nekan **'SEND'** untuk mengirimnya. Aku pun bangun dari duduk ku yang tertunda tadi. Aku melangkah kan kaki ku untuk pergi ke belakang sekolah yang kebetulan ada taman buat bersantai saat istirahat. luasnya deh berhektar hektar. Aku melihat seseorang yang sedang membaca buku bersampul biru kehijauan dan tulisan berukuran medium _'never know you!'_

Aku berjalan menuju orang tersebut , dan menepuk pundak orang tersebut. Orang tersebut menoleh, pupil mataku membesar tanda aku '**TERKEJUT**' . aku mundur satu langkah .

"h-ha-hatake sensei! " kataku terkejut.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan menutup bukunya tersebut.

(NOTE TAMBAHAN: kakashi hatake disini tidak memakai penutup mulut atau bahasa gaulnya masker)

"g-gomen hatake sensei , aku tidak sopan menepuk pundak sensei! Ku-kukira teman saya . g-g-gomen" kataku sambil menunduk menyesal.

"hahaha tidak apa apa" katanya sambil tertawa ringan

"eh hehe" aku hanya menelan ludahku sendiri, tiba tiba ponsel ku berdering (lagi) disaku celana sekolahanku yang berwarna biru. Aku mulai merogohnya dan mulai menyingkir dari kakashi sensei . aku tahu itu tidak sopan , tapi itu lah sifatku.

Aku buka mulai buka kotak pesan yang berada dilayar ponselku . dan meng-click '**YA**' dan mulai membuka pesan milik si kiba.

**FROM: KIBA SANG SILUMAN**

_Itu masalah mu … jangan bawa aku donk! Minta maaf kepadanya apa susahnya . sebelum ketahuan kakaknya , kamu sih pakai mencengram tangannya jadinya begini kan? _

Aku baru saja ingin membalas tapi sudah ada 2 pesan masuk , aku mulai meng-click **BACK **dan melihat siapa yang meng-smsku. Oh ternyata shikamaru dan naruko adik kandungku. Terlebih dahulu aku membalas sms kiba.

**TO : KIBA SANG SILUMAN**

_Aduh! Kumohon bantu temannya sendiri kenapa sih? Awas ya kalau minta bantuan ku ! aku tidak akan menolong mu ! …. Aku tidak tahu , karena uchiha itu yang duluan membuat ku kesal dan beginilah aku jadinnya._

Aku meng-click '**SEND**' dan mulai membuka pesan milik shikamaru.

**FROM : RAJA PEMALAS (SHIKAMARU)**

_Oi! Besok sore les ! jangan sampai telat kalau tidak mau kena amukan kurinei sensei!_

Aku membalesnya dengan muka kecut.

**TO : RAJA PEMALAS (SHIKAMARU)**

_Iya aku tau ! arigatou deh kalau ngingetin! Oh iya besok aku bareng les sama kamu ya?_

Dan aku mulai meng-**SEND** (lagi). Dan terakhir mulai membuka pesan milik naruko.

**FROM : JERUK MAKAN STRAWBERRY !**

_Oni-san! Kalau pulang sekolah jangan lupa jemput naruko-chan ya? Oni kyuubi-san sedang kuliah jadi ga sempet nganterin naruko! Jangan lupa ya? Nanti ku bilang sama oni kyuubi-san biar oni-san ga ada bekal buat sekolah! Jadi jangan lupa . salam kiss makasih dari naruko-chan yang desu._

Aku sweatdrop seketika saat membaca kata terakhirnya. Aku mulai membalasnya.

**TO : JERUK MAKAN STRAWBERRY !**

_Iya shi-san ! aku akan jemput ! kalau tidak ada motor gimana? Oni-san kan tidak bawa motor hari ini jadi agak lama kalau menuju rumah._

Dan meng-**SEND**nya

Tidak terasa bel sudah berbunyi, aku pun mulai masuk kekelas ku.

(SKIP)

MY HOUSE -

" oni-san jahat! Jahat ! "

" naruko-chan jangan gitu donk " kataku menyesal.

" makanya mau pakai motor lihat besin donk! Aku jadinya yang ngedorong ! " katanya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang berwarna kuning empuk dengan keras . itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku

"g-gomen shi-san! Lain kali oni-san lihat! Shi-san mau apa ? oni-san kasih deh" kataku . aku mulai duduk disamping adikku dan terlihat sekarang ia membuang muka untuk menghindari tatapan ku dengan jiplakan cemberut diwajahnya.

"ok baiklah! Aku minta hm… oh iya ada anak baru tidak disekolah oni-san?" tanyanya . menengokku dan wajah cemburutnya telah berubah . semurat senyum kecil diwajah mungilnya .

"a-ah! A-ada kok shi-san! Memang kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"aku mau oni-san cium anak baru tersebut ! dihadapanku! Aku kasih waktu sampai umm…. 5 hari" katanya sambil menunjuk hidungku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"WHAT THE—" teriakku.

~TBC~

Gimana? Bagus ga? Maaf jika jelek . maklum pemula (pemula aja pamer #dibantai)

Kumohon jangan flame ! karena saya masih pemula jadi belum berani mencicipi komen yang pedas.

Jadi tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya ….

Nah terakhir ! bisa ga ? minna tolong ?

*R*

*E*

*V*

*I*

*E*

*W*


End file.
